Mobile computing devices that remain on or near a user have become prevalent in today's culture. An exemplary list of such mobile devices includes cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, electronic watches, and even smart computer chips on credit cards. Mobile devices are often capable of storing a great deal of data and/or accessing data on a network via a wireless connection, such as a Wi-Fi® connection or a cellular connection.
Additionally, multitudes of electronic devices surround us in many of our day to day activities, from computers to vending machines to ATMs and even to the cars we drive. The computing capabilities of these electronic devices continue to progress at a rapid pace. Many of these electronic devices contain at least some base form of one or more processors, storage devices and memory, and even communication functionality. Some of these electronic devices can be configured with a user's personal preferences for a variety of settings.
It is known that electronic devices, including mobile computing devices, may scan for and communicate directly with one another. For example, Bluetooth® technology is known today to enable two-way, wireless communication for exchanging data over short distances. Bluetooth® technology makes use of radio transmissions and can communicate between fixed and mobile devices. Other wireless solutions are available to connect devices in close proximity.